


Mrs. Hearty's Miracles

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pudding, Time Skips, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “He stole my pudding,” Lance spats out in disgust under his breath as he watches Keith Kogane walking away from them carefree. Shameless. “My pudding.”“Uh, buddy, that’s a tragedy but you gotta move, you know, forward.”Lance gasps in outrage.“No, never!" Lance shouts in offense. “How dare you suggest to move on? You, my best friend, who should understand my heartbreak – ““The line, Lance,” Hunk deadpans, an embarrassed flush over his cheeks when their fellow classmates continue to complain behind them. “I meant you need to move, so the line can move.”[Or the one where Lance declares that Keith Kogane and he are rivals from the day he steals Lance's pudding during their early Garrison's days. It works somewhat on his favor on the long run.]





	Mrs. Hearty's Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like 600 words but I got an idea to make it cute so...
> 
> I wrote this on my first day at my new job. Also, not betaed, so you know what to expect.
> 
> OH OH, almost forgot; this is based on one of leggylance posts on tumblr. I'm in mobile rn so I cant link property but yeh, you all saw it probs. 
> 
> Disclaimer: voltron doesn't belong to me.

There’s this moment in every boy’s life when a catastrophe happens. One that makes all the innocence and hope the child may have had in the past to vanish.

It is then when a spark lights up beneath the ashes with a burning fire as he is reborn as a man with a purpose.

For Lance McClain, that moment comes when Keith Kogane steals his pudding.

Alright, yeah, so Keith Kogane might have been in front of Lance in the cafeteria line, ‘technically’ have a right to pick whatever he pleased from the bar. But Lance had called dibs on that pudding a freaking week ago.

Lance has more rights than Keith Kogane.

Because Lance had made it well known; he had said loudly, on multiple occasions throughout this past week, that he was planning on getting one of Mrs.Hearty’s Miracles famous chocolate puddings even if it killed him.

It came to the point that his fellow classmates and professors didn’t even look that much annoyed or surprised when he repeated the announcement every morning and evening of each weekday. Professor Montgomery even asked him two days ago if he was excited to eat his most desirable dessert on Friday.

And if he will shut up about it once he accomplished his ‘honorable’ task.

So, see, everyone knew about it.

Except for Keith Kogane.

Lance had dreamt of the damn thing for weeks now, imagining the way the creamy and heavenly dessert would melt inside his mouth and make all of his taste buds to explode with happiness.

Now, Lance realizes with a heavy scowl, it will stay like as dream for another four weeks. Or until Commander Iverson craves the small desserts for himself once again and orders a small amount of them because ‘the rules say so’.

All thanks to Keith Kogane.

“That stinking piece of cheese,” Lance hisses darkly, the grip of his fingers on each side of his tray tightening with anger.

The familiar presence of his best friend quickly surrounds him from the back as soon as the words leave his mouth. “Uh, Lance? You okay, buddy?” he whispers softly near the brunet’s ear, eyes widening when Lance doesn’t acknowledge him. “Lance?”

“He stole my pudding,” Lance spats out in disgust under his breath as he watches Keith Kogane walking away from them carefree. Shameless. “My pudding.”

“Oh, boy,” Hunk murmurs anxiously before he taps his best friend’s shoulder. “Uh, buddy, that’s a tragedy but you gotta move, you know, forward.”

Lance gasps in outrage, turning around to face Hunk just so his best friend could see the clear disappointment and betrayal his gaze held at such suggestion.

“No, never! I have been wounded! I have been robbed from one of this world’s pleasantries and the thief is getting away without justice!” Lance shouts in offense. “How dare you suggest to move on? You, my best friend, who should understand my heartbreak – “

“The line, Lance,” Hunk deadpans, an embarrassed flush over his cheeks when their fellow classmates continue to complain behind them. “I meant you need to move, so the line can move.”

Lance blinks, arching an eyebrow in confusion before he leans to the side and stares down at the long line of students behind Hunk.

“You think you’re suffering now? Wait until you get to where I am!” Lance shouts, pouting when Hunk sighs and starts pushing him forward without consent. “Then you will know real pain!”

“Oh my god, Lance.”

He ends up with an apple. One freaking apple as dessert.

“That’s it,” Lance says, picking up his apple and throwing it in the air above him before he catches it effortlessly, glaring at it as if it was Keith Kogane himself. “This is war.”

“Whu?” Hunk hums in question, chewing happily on his burger and arches an eyebrow when Lance redirects his glare from the apple to the boy a few tables away from them.

“War, Hunk,” Lance repeats from the side, waving his hand off at his best friend’s concern look. “From this day forth, I'm the rival of Keith Freaking Kogane.”

“Con...congratulations?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Congratulations, man!”

Lance chokes when Hunk slaps him on the back out of nowhere, almost making him shove the entire silver spoon on his mouth all the way back to his throat. 

“Ups,” Hunk snickers sheepishly, patting his best friend lightly on the back now to ease his coughing. He carefully takes both the bowl and spoon on Lance’s hands and places them down on the table next to them. “Sorry, didn't see you were eating.”

“It’s fine,” Lance reassurance with a smile as he turns and leans forward into Hunk’s open arms. “And thank you, man, it means a lot to me having you here today.”

“As if I would miss your wedding day,” Hunk scoffs, playfully shoving his best friend on the shoulder when the brunet pulls away.

Lance chuckles, picking a napkin from the table next to him before wiping his spoon clean. “My wedding would have been a disaster without your food. Immediate divorce, I tell you.”

Hunk snorts, shaking his head in amusement. “We couldn’t have that.”

“No, we couldn’t,” Lance repeats firmly, dropping the napkin back on the table before he picks up his forgotten bowl that held no casualties even after Hunk’s unofficial murder attempt. “That’s why you had to be in charge of every dish served at the reception.”

“Except the pudding,” Hunk points out calmly, gaze going up and down from Lance’s eyes to the small bowl the brunet cradles with care.

Lance grins shamelessly. “It’s my pudding, Hunk,” he says smugly. “It has always been my pudding.”

“Not always,” Hunk sing songs annoyingly, laughing when Lance shoves him on the side with a mocking glare.

“What’re you two doing?” 

The pair turns around to look at the newcomer and Hunk rolls his eyes fondly when Lance’s entire face lights up at the sight of his new husband.

Lance hums, shrugging his shoulders innocently. “Nothing, just telling Hunk how much I love you.” 

Keith laughs quietly at the brunet’s answer, shaking his head in disbelief as he steps forward and cups Lance’s face gently, dropping a quick kiss on his right cheek.

“Sure you were, McClain.”

“Excuse me, it’s McClain-Kogane now, thank you very much,” Lance mumbles but doesn’t stop himself from smiling softly back at his husband. Keith mimics his actions with his own gentle smile and Lance’s insides melt until they’re a pile of goo.

The things this man does to him.

“Well, I’m going to leave you two to it then,” Hunk chuckles, raising his hands in surrender before the bickering could even start. “Once again; congratulations, Mr. and Mr. McClain-Kogane.”

“Thank you, Hunk,” Keith replies earnestly with a gentle smile. Hunk nods back at them both before he steps into the dancefloor, calling for Pidge to kick someone on the shin so he could pinpoint where she was at.

The newlywed pair is not surprised that the tactic actually works.

“Walk it off, Dean!” Lance shouts in between laughter the moment one of his younger cousins basically crawls out of the massive group of people currently on the dancefloor while cradling his shin.

Keith slaps him on the stomach with a small frown but rolls his eyes with a grin when the brunet shrugs his shoulders innocently.

“You’re the worst,” Keith says but still wraps his arms around Lance’s middle, resting his head just above Lance’s heart. The brunet is glad he got rid of his suit jacket earlier after dinner.

“Damn, babe, that just means you have low standards.” Lance whistles, wrapping his right arm around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him closer while still holding his pudding bowl with his free hand, only a few inches from his husband’s face.

Keith snorts but says nothing more. Instead, he leans closer to Lance’s body heat, enjoying the way his head rises and falls in sync with the brunet’s breathing pattern.

“Are you happy?” Lance asks quietly then, nuzzling his nose on top of Keith’s hair. His stomach flutters when feels Keith sighing contently against his chest.

“Beyond happy, Lance.”

“Then I’m happy,” Lance whispers quietly, dropping a kiss on his husband’s head.

They stay like that for a few moments before Lance feels Keith sneaking an arm from his grip, only to catch it from the corner of his eye reaching out for Lance’s spoon, it still inside his pudding bowl.

 _‘Pudding thief,’_ Lance thinks fondly as he watches Keith reaching out for a second scoop from his bowl not two seconds later.

Lance knows he would give up the entire Mrs. Hearty’s Miracles company if it meant having Keith by his side for the rest of his life.

“Hey, do you wanna hear a funny story? It’s about the day I became a man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
